clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Underredded/My wishes for the upcoming balance changes
The date when I write this blog is when I have no idea when the next date is coming. Jk, no plagiarism intended XD (winks) Hey guys, today I am going through the list of changes I want for the next balance change. Tell me if I buff or nerf a troop too much. And, here we go! Low priority Mega Knight ''' Hitspeed from 1.8 to 1.7, damage reduced by 5% (includes spawn damage) It's a beast on defense but it's slow hitspeed limits it's abilities on offense. This will give it much more offensive capabilities such as being able to defeat a Valkyrie/Knight on the opponent's side while taking less damage. '''Dart Goblin 9.5% health buff Dart Goblin is decently balanced but the fragility remains an issue so a health buff would be what probably will fix most of it's weaknesses. Notable changes in interactions are ability to survive a Valkyrie and a hit from a Wizard. Medium Priority Furnace Health -17% Fire Spirits spawn rate to 5 seconds Furnace can be a big pain in the butt because of the Fire Spirits and it is just so OP on defense so well this nerf is to just help Lightning kill it in one-shot. This also indirectly buffs Lightning. The spawn rate buff is to compensate since the the health nerf is a big one. Ice Golem Health + 10% Ever since Knight became popular, Ice Golem has been really underused and also slightly underpowered and even after the Knight got nerfed, Ice Golem also got nerfed and that made matters worse. This health buff will give it more tanking health and therefore it would be a better sponge. Main Priority Giant Skeleton Targets buildings, cost increase to 7, health increase by 20% Now this may be a cry for cancer but I think this is needed to give it less defensive potential not only in 2v2 but better in 1v1 when it comes to offense. This will encourage people to use him on offense because once he makes it, your tower is literally facing more than 2 Rockets This will become the Rocket which needs more skill. Clone Radius increase from 3 to 3.5, Cloned troops now have 10% of their original health. To be honest, Cloned troops with 25% of the original health seems a little OP as a Cloned Golemite can still survive arrows so yeah instead of that let's just increase the radius and give Cloned troops 10% of their original health instead of 25% 'Royal Giant ' Health +20% Hitspeed from 1.7 to 1.5 Damage +5% Cost +1 Becomes a rare It needs a buff. A big buff. It's hitspeed, damage, and health are all trash, and what helps it's overlevelling. The cost nerf is to compensate the stats buff which is quite large. What I personally think are hopeless Heal, Mirror, Skeleton Barrel, Princess and Night Witch That is it for the balance changes please state kindly below if you agree or disagree and do not be rude. Before you comment think would you hurt someone's feelings writing this comment? Category:Blog posts